


KanaDia Halloween Prompts

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Halloween, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: A couple of KanaDia ficlets for an event using prompts limited to 2000 characters.1. Dia drinks traditional tea2. Kanan throws a scarecrow in the ocean for reasons3. Ruby goes trick or treating
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan
Kudos: 11





	KanaDia Halloween Prompts

Prompt: Hot Chocolate

Dia took an elegant sip of her tea, ignoring the smug expression on Kanan's face. Her tone took on a similar hubris.

"Enjoying that traditional Japanese tea Dia? The kind without any sugars and sweeteners?"

Dia scoffed. The pair had taken a day trip into town when Dia saw a quaint little cafe with the sort of tea she hadn't seen in years. Her mother had spent years of tea ceremony teaching Dia to handle this stuff, it was a road Dia had conquered long ago.

"I actually adore is, Kanan-san. The lack of extra flavors allows one to truly discover the scent of tea." Dia took a strong sip, which was a huge mistake. Traditional tea was awful, especially in big gulps. Dia held the teacup to her face, barely managing not to grimace. After a long, slow sip, Dia put the cup down. The aftertaste of leaves was all over her mouth as if Dia has just eaten grass. That said, her expression stayed strong and she met Kanan's eyes with her chin up.

"That's our Dia-chan. But if you want, you can have a sip of my hot chocolate." Kanan nudged the drink in her direction with all the subtlety of Yoshiko's chuuni persona.

Dia took only the briefest of glances at the beverage before returning to eyes to Kanan. She would not break so easily. Kanan responded with a wide smile, her head tilted back.

"If you want it."

Staring Kanan down wasn't doing anything, so Dia allowed herself to look at the hot chocolate. As soon as she did, the aroma drifted into her senses. Warm and sweet, like a hug on a winter day.

Dia gulped. She often considered herself a strong woman, having to follow up on the expectations she set by being a student council president, an idol, and the heir to the Kurosawa fishing business. That said, Dia had always been terribly weak for warm comfort foods like pudding and hot chocolate.

Wordlessly, she put a hand over Kanan's drink and slid it to her side of the table. Kanan put a hefty hand on Dia's back.

"That's our Dia-chan."

* * *

Prompt: Scarecrow

Dia grumbled, leaning sideways in the tiny canoe. She hated this. Why was she even here? An adventure? Had Dia ever shown an interest in fish, or in anything Kanan did on her diving adventures? 

Kanan was humming away happily, rowing both oars on her own. She was wearing her diving suit, with the zipper pulled halfway down, a feature her girlfriend definitely didn’t mind. Maybe Dia shouldn’t be so negative and at least give Kanan credit. Dia had never been good at rowing (or any physical activity besides dancing), so Kanan had let her take to a side and make sure the scarecrow didn’t move.

Just thinking about the scarecrow soured Dia’s mood again. She spoke up, her tone accusatory.

“What exactly do you hope to achieve with this, Kanan-san?”

“I just want to see how the fish would react.” Kanan beamed at her girlfriend with an adorable smile. “I mean, it’s pretty creepy right?”

Dia would agree. They had picked out a standard scarecrow, and then wrapped it up in plastic to waterproof it. It occurred to Dia once again how childish this all was.

Perhaps sensing her distaste for this ‘adventure,’ Kanan flattened the oars. The cheap boat slowed to a stop, and Kanan stood up. She picked up the massive toy and after checking to make sure the rope was secure, she tossed it into the ocean.

The pair sat and watched the sea, peering into the water. Dia saw nothing. The sea was empty, so she turned to her companion. It was times like this, when Kanan was paying attention to the ocean, that Dia recalled how they were as kids. Kanan lived right on the beachside, but she never let the luster of the sea wear off for her. She’s always loved the ocean, maybe now as an adult more than ever. 

“Kanan-san, nothing is happening.”

“Eh? Dia, can’t you see the fish?”

“There are no fish.”

“There is! Look, they’re all confused by it.”

“Where are the fish?”

“There!”

“The fish are ignoring it.”

“Look at that one! It’s acting scared and looking at it carefully.”

* * *

Prompt: Trick or treating

"Fufufu, my witch costume is far beyond mortal minds."

"Ruby-chan looks great, zura."

"Isn't it sparkly?"

Aqours' first years were gathered at the door, ready to head out on Halloween night. Kanan was sitting on a couch, watching the group fuss about with their clothes. Dia was being especially fussy, combing Ruby's hair. The young girl wore a sparkling magical girl costume; a discorded draft for a song that was never finished. Nonetheless, Dia complimented it a lot.

"Ruby looks the best."

Yoshiko scowled. Her deep voice dropped as she spoke. 

"You mortals can't understand my genius." 

"You look good too, Hanamaru-chan." Kanan offered. Maru shuffled her coat and posed with pride.

"I'm an American cowboy, zura!"

Yoshiko rolled her eyes. She then asked the question that all three girls wanted.

"Can we just go?"

"Not yet," Dia said sternly. She was messing with some buttons on Ruby's outfit. She was trying to play her role as an older sister, but everyone had an idea of what was happening.

"Don't worry Dia-san. We'll take care of Ruby, zura"

"I will protect my little demon #4."  
Dia turned to Yoshiko, barely hiding her contempt. "She is not a demon, she is a magical girl. And you can go when I'm finished fixing the stars."

She continued, much to the frustration of the trio. Part of Kanan wanted to put a hand out and ask Dia to let them go, but she remained a viewer. Fighting with Dia was often a difficult task, fighting Dia about Ruby was impossible.

Finally Dia had to give it up, and the girls stepped out into the night.

"Bye Onee-chan!"

Dia stood at the open door watching them dissapear from view. Now Kanan felt it was safe to wrap her arms around Dia from behind. On contact, Dia let out her breath. Her shoulders shifted, leaning back into the hug. Hands layered over hands, warming each other against the winds.

"She'll be fine."

"I know."

"She'll come in a few hours. Wanna close the door and lay down with me?"

"...fine. Keep a phone near."

**Author's Note:**

> This character limit is actually so difficult to deal with. Hope y'all enjoyed the stories.
> 
> If you're interested in the server that did the event, it wasn't my usual server Idol Fanfic Hell. It was a sister server that doesn't allow smut, Idol Fanfic Heaven.  
> [Idol Fanfic Heaven](https://discord.gg/CaqureT)


End file.
